Enemies
General Notes: Ranged enemy units have a set range, which differs between enemies. Within this range, they will first target any unit in melee with them. If not in melee, they target whichever unit was last placed. Some enemies are bosses. They cannot be assassinated. Goblins: Goblin Soldiers These are the most basic of enemies. They straight up walk towards the goal and have very little health and damage and no special strengths or weaknesses. They mostly come in packs of multiple at once. Their upgraded versions just have more health and higher stats. They have more or less 700 HP. Goblin Kings Just like Goblin Soldiers, except with raised stats and a little crown on their heads. Come in purple, red, and black. Goblin Archers They are like Goblin Soldiers with bows added, which they will use to shoot friendly Units that come into range. They only stop walking while they shoot, and shoot in intervals, so they are slowed if they have targets to attack, which can be used to an advantage. The red version is slightly better, but the black version is a true monster, a swarm of black Goblin Archers can quickly dispatch of most Ranged Units, even with healer. 'Goblin Wolf Rider' These are faster and slightly stronger version of the Goblin Archer. They rush in with the speed of a wolf and have a ranged axe throwing attack and have the same attacking pattern as the normal archer. Since they are so fast, you might be unprepared for their arrival and have to place down blockers really fast. The good thing is they often only come in small groups once a map, but even that may be enough to ruin it. They come in purple red and black like all goblins. Goblin Mage A ranged magic goblin unit, just like Goblin Archers just with a ranged magic attack. The purple and red Goblin Mages shoot an AoE fireball just like Human Mages, while the Black Goblin Mages shoot purple energy on one Unit, like a Lich does just weaker. Their HP is slightly under that of Goblin Archers of their respective color and their attack is a weaker, but armor piercing (magic damage), while they themselves are slightly magic resistant. Goblin Heroes These Units only come in red and black. They have all around better stats than Kings and have a faster attack, also they are slightly magic resistant and move in patterns sometimes, as in wavy walking lines. Living Armor: Living Armor Consist of suits of armor. When defeated, collapse into the component pieces. High defense, so use magic against them. They come in several types. The most basic ones are silver with a green loincloth. More advanced ones can hit hard. As a note, rogues/assassins can OHKO them if they have the skill assassination. This is the easiest way to deal with early armors that spawn before you have the unit points for mages/multiple witches/princesses/heavy armors of your own. If they drop a unit, it is most likely a heavy armor. Humans: Soldier Most basic form is blue and silver. Similar speed to goblins, but ~4 times as much health. If they drop units, it is probably a soldier. Heavy Infantry ''' Usually black, they are slow but have high defense and health, usually drop Heavy Infantry. '''Archer Similar to the Goblin Archer, but more health. If they drop a unit on defeat, it is probably an archer. Bandit More health than soldiers, but move slowly. They also have a weaker attack compared to soldiers. If they drop a unit on death, probably a bandit. You may be seeing a pattern here. Witch Pointy hat, shiny stone on a stick. Walk slowly and use a short ranged magic attack. Because all existing witches are silver or better, will only drop witches during certain events. Mage Black robes and a staff. Launch an area-of-effect fireball, dealing magic damage to all targets surrounding the primary target. If you see 'unit received' after killing them, you probably just got a mage. Flying Units: All flying units can only be hit by ranged attacks. Gargoyles Grey ones are the equivalent of goblins, only they fly. Red ones have armor. Flying Eyes Found in the Thursday daily quest, these have ~760 HP and a magic attack. They do not stop to attack. They drop demon crystals. Dragons They fly slowly and attack with a single target magic fireball, ~350 damage. They do stop to attack. Animals: Wolves Wolves are fast. Grey ones are roughly equivalent to soldiers, with red and black variants having increased stats. During the Tuesday and Friday Daily Missions, the red and black ones are the ones that drop fairies. Monsters: Oozes Blobs of jelly that ooze forwards. Multiple colors exist. Hit harder than you might think; these are not weak slimes. Also, higher defence than might at first appear. Ogres Big, slow, and carry a big club. Their attack isn't as high as you might think. As they get harder their skin tone changes. Baphomet Bipedal winged sword-wielding demon with a head of a goat. Armored. Almost always a boss enemy. As per usual, multiple colors exist, each one harder than the last. Hits VERY hard. Undead: Lich Notably first encountered during Castle Retake, these skeletal mages launch a high damage (~500) magic attack with a long range. Three of them show up at the same time in Immortal Beast. Liches are boss units, so don't bother trying to assassinate them. Lizards/Dragonkind: Lizard Spearmen Green lizards carrying a spear. Similar to soldiers, but lizards. Lizard Swordsmen Look like ^spearmen, except sword&shield-wielding. Die as quickly as goblins. Hit stronger than a human soldier and have high attack speed and very high movement speed. Will usually come in packs of at least 3. Lizard Knight Looks simular to lizard swordsmen, except blue. They also have wings and their shields are bigger. They are similar to spearmen stat-wise, but they are armored. Lizard Axe Thrower Annoying lizards that look like lizard swordsmen, but blue and axe-wielding. They throw it at around 170 range (non-CC mage) and it hits your ranged units really hard. Melee are good, but they'll eat at least 3 axes before killing them, so you'll need a healer. They are feeble and fall in 2-3 hits though. Dragon Mage Large, red, slow moving. Use magic to attack with an AoE fireball, but with spread almost equivalent to Valerie using his skill. Hits for ~500 damage. There is also a green variety, that hits for ~150 and falls in 4 hits - those aren't dangerous, as any competent archer should be able to take it down alone. Dragon Soldier Large, blue, sword wielding, slow moving. High armor. Dragon King Large, purple, sword using. He is heavily armored and his attack is magical. Hits for ~550 damage The Grand Elder Simular to red Dragon Mage, except weaker (surprisingly). Hits for ~400 and has less health and armor compared to a red Dragon Mage. Appears at the end of the last event mission of Return of the Dragon Princess event. Category:Millennium War Aigis